


Onwards!! to Love and War

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Assassination Classroom, Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Irina and Karasuma are together, Karma and Nagisa are siblings, Karma is a little shit, Nagisa and Karma are their kids, Other, Parody, Trojan War, characters are gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: "With all due respect," the redhead speaks, but his words are filled with sarcasm -he has no respect towards the King of Gods, ''I don't see why me or my brother shouldn't allowed to continue roam the battlefield. After all, there is no one without fear.''The King sighs, because no one could have expected one of the sons of the God of War to be that cunning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another wacky AU of mine! This little thing takes place during the Trojan war, with different characters being different gods, major or minor ones.
> 
> Asano Gakuhou as Zeus  
> Irina Jelavic as Aphrodite  
> Karasuma Tadaomi as Ares  
> Akabane Karma as Phobos  
> Shiota Nagisa as Deimos
> 
> I had this on my drafts for almost a month now so I need to publish it???  
> Even though I wanted to write more????

 

"I don't see how this can be changed. What's decided has been decided." Zeus announced. "No one should be allowed on the battlefield. Expect to be punished if you do."

"With all due respect," the redhead speaks, but his words are filled with sarcasm -he has no respect towards the King of Gods, ''I don't see why me or my brother shouldn't allowed to continue roam the battlefield. After all, there is no one without fear.''  
  
The King sighs, because no one could have expected one of the sons of the God of War to be that cunning.

Karma and Nagisa were the twin deities of fear and terror, however, they were nothing alike. Nagisa took after more of his mother; feminine looking and soft-spoken, his bloodlust wasn't as apparent as his twin's but when it showed, it was terrifying indeed. Karma on the other hand, was his father's son, and yet he wasn't. Violent and sadistic, yet at the same time, he was a talented and cunning strategist. Unlike Nagisa, who usually hid his bloodlust, Karma let his run wild, causing most to feel fear just being around him. Being both children of the godess of love and beauty, both possessed forms pleasing to the eye, albeit different to one another. Together, they were a force unstoppable.

And their parents were extremely proud of them.

All gods of Olympus stare at the exchange of words, while Karasuma and Irina couldn't help but smile at their son's machinations.

"If I let you do what you want in the battlefield, others will follow and disregard the rules." Father Asano claims.

"Karma.." Nagisa muttered to his brother, going almost unnoticed from the rest. "Maybe you shouldn't push people's buttons that much."

"No way, Nagisa, this is way too much fun." he whispers back to his brother, until he turns his attention to his supposed to be superior. "Are you forbidding the gods of the Underworld to do their duty in collecting the souls of the fallen as well? Some of us _need_ to be there. Will you take that right from us?"

There's silence, but the redhead steps away from everyone, preparing to jump back down to earth. "Well, it doesn't matter, anyways. Anyone who wants can try and kill me if you want to keep me here. I'd love to see how you're going to get respect from mortals who won't fear you anymore! Bye~"


End file.
